Devil's Threeway
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione experience true passion in the woods. Set in Deathly Hallows part 1. VERY MATURE. VERY. SLASH SMUT SEX Whatever you want to call it. FAST PACED.  And it's not my fault there isn't an option to tag all 3 characters, so screw off.


"I'm not a whore!" Hermione screamed, shoving Ron away before running from the room, leaving a trail of tears. He blinked, startled and sad. His sadness quickly turned to anger and he glared at his best friend.

"You slept with Hermione? WHEN?" His fingers curled into fists. Harry was standing against the wall, uncomfortable with how high up on the cliffs they were.

"It was ages ago, don't worry abou-"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT? Is that what you were going to say?" he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Harry shoved Ron, barely getting free before Ron's wand was out. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry watched as his own wand flew from his pocket and out the tent flap. Again, Ron was pushing him into the wall, face red with fury. "You prat! You think you have rights to her or something? You treated her like shit for years, then you go around fucking Lavender, then you got splinched and now you treat her worse than ever! I was there Ron. I was there for her when you were too weak to tell her how you felt!"

With a loud grunt, Ron threw harry to the ground and began punching him in the face. His glasses were knocked clean off his face, they broke as they clattered across the ground. "You prat! You knew!"

"Knew what Ron? Knew that you would fuck around and be an asshole?" Ron's fists flew into Harry's chest. With an exertion of force, Harry flipped the duo. His fist collided with Ron's mouth, and he punched two or three times before blood began to drip. Ron was always stronger than Harry, and was quickly back in a dominant position.

"YOU KNEW THAT I LOVE HER!"

"You love me?" Came a quiet voice from the entrance to the tent. Both boys looked up, Ron's fist frozen midair above Harry's face.

They stood, brushing their fists off on their pants.

"You... what? This is ridiculous... Is that blood? What is going on?" Hermione said. Neither boy wanted to speak first. "Now!"

"I love you, Hermione. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but I don't think I knew it til about a year ago," Ron whispered, looked abashedly at his shoes.

"Shut up Ron Weasley...A year? Then... Lavender?"

Ron blushed. "Well, you weren't exactly going to date me, so I... well... it was a mistake."

"I understand that it was a mistake, Ronald," Hermione hissed, "but did you fuck her?"

"Yeah." He blushed. "But, hang on, you fucked Harry! Isn't that fair?"

The two just stood there, glaring at each other, before Harry spoke up. "Hermione, I love you too. It's not the same, as you and Ron, I know that. But what we've shared... it's special. You can't ignore that."

The three looked at each other. Hermione sat down on her bed, head buried in hands. "This is... TOO confusing..."

"You have to make a choice." Ron said, glaring at Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't... I can't choose. Harry, I love making love to you. You're like my best friend, and we're so... compatible. Ron, I love you with more of my heart, but until this second you've never said anything! How do I know I'm not just your next sexual conquest?"

"Well... you just... you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? As far as I can throw you!"

"But I do love you!" Ron knelt, grabbing her wrists. "We can be as compatible as you and Harry." Ron grimaced as he said the words.

Harry sat next to her. "Hermione you can love me. And I can give you everything you need... in that area," he said, gesturing at his crotch.

Hermione shook her head, trying not to cry. To make a well-informed decision, I need to know... everything. I need romance from both of you, and sex from both of you."

"I need to know now!" Ron shouted.

"Then we'll just have to do it now!" She shouted back. The three all made awkward eye contact.

"...Here?" Ron said, "With him?"

"Harry can go outside..."

"The fuck I will! I won't stand idly by while you try to steal her from me," Harry said, glaring at Ron.

"I do not belong to either of you!" Hermione shouted back. A long pause followed before anyone spoke.

"We know, Hermione," Ron said, "but can't you just choose?"

"No, not without experience."

There was a long pause.

"I'll do it." Harry said.

"...Do what?" Ron asked.

"What we're all thinking. All three of us. It's always been the three of us, hasn't it? Always. Hermione needs to compare, she needs... the three of us."

"...It does make sense," she whispered.

"You mean...a three-way?" Ron whispered, seeming a little put off by the idea.

Harry nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too." Hermione said quickly.

"...Alright," Ron said, swallowing hard, "how do we start?"

"Um, well, I guess... you should start," Hermione said.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because Harry.. well... Harry's done this before. You haven't."

"I have too!"

"I meant to... to me."

"Oh... Ok." Ron, still kneeling on the ground in front of the witch, reached up and began unbuttoning her shirt. He was clearly sweating, his fingers moving shakily across her torso. He was halfway done when he stopped suddenly. "I... I can't..."

"Ok, ok... Hermione said, standing. She pulled Ron to his feet by his elbows. Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head down to hers and pressed their lips together. Ron's instincts kicked in, his right hand finding the small of her back and his left cupping her cheek. Harry slipped into a corner, partially obscured by darkness. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ron's heartbeat quickened, animal force pounding in his ears. He began to kiss her harder, faster. He pulled her into him and cupped her butt with both hands, holding her close. She moaned softly as he got rough, gripping his head in her hands and kissing back.

Soon his hands were up her shirt, sliding it over her head. His fingers entwined themselves in her bra straps and he pulled them sideways. Releasing her mouth, he kissed down her neck and across her bare shoulders. She shuddered, his fingers unclasped the bra and gently played with her nipples. Everything was moving in slow motion, she was clay and he was the sculptor. With this new found courage, he laid her on the camping bunk and tugged the jeans off her slender frame. Ron pulled off his own baggy sweatshirt and tank, then climbed over her still wearing his baggy jeans. She ran her hands across his chest and shoulders, fingers exploring all the places she'd dreamed of going. He ravished her breasts with kisses, holding himself up on strong forearms. She stroked his muscles, his ribs, his back, his neck... she found endless enjoyment in his body.

Leaning back onto his knees, he took her panties off with one clean sweep. He kissed the soft hair surrounding her pussy, tongue wandering across the slit, creeping towards the clitoris.

He devoured her.

Her hand gripping the back of his head, Ron needed no guidance. Time passed in a rush and slow at the same time... all of a sudden, Hermione found herself screaming his name as passion burst out of her. Ron didn't stop as she screamed, he enjoyed himself for a moment or two before surfacing for air.

"It's...it...time," Hermione gasped, pointing towards Harry in the corner. Ron looked up, smug.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ron." Harry was already shirtless and pantless. As he pulled down his underwear, his cock was exposed. It was 10" total. "How big is yours?" Ron unzipped his jeans and pulled out a fat 8" dick. It wasn't as long as Harry's, but it was a little wider. Hermione just lay there panting, looking at what was apparently a sex buffet.

Harry was already hard and ready. Ron took a few steps back, sitting on another of the beds in the tent. Hermione instinctively got to her knees and opened her mouth. Harry slid inside, groaning softly as the young witch pulled and sucked on his long shaft. She was able to put a good 6" in her mouth and still suck.

Harry grabbed the back of her head, coaxing as much in as he could without choking her. When he was nice and lubed up, he pulled out and helped her to her feet. He guided her to a kneeling position on the bunk and grabbed her hair with one hand. He slid it in her from behind, pumping a little deeper with each thrust. He moans were audible and on beat. Soon he worked the whole ten inches in, then he began building speed.

His fingers held tight to her hair, and as he thrust rapidly, pounding her with his full force, her head was tilted back.

"Ohhh... oh goddd!" Hermione cried out as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the tent. Harry's whole cock filled her, and he could feel the pressure rising. He mixed up the pattern and listened to her crying out. Hermione was so logical, so orderly, that changing rhythm mid-fuck could throw her into an orgasm faster than anything else. But only if he wanted it to.

He pulled out and spread her out on her back. She could barely move. He propped himself up on her forearms, body quivering inches above hers, and took up his pace again. Her cunt was so hot and warm and smooth, he slid through her body like she was butter. Her cries echoed through the air. Her breasts bounced to the rhythm, Harry squeezed one. She dug her claws into his back and began rolling her hips in time to his. They made such beautiful music together. Harry was the conductor, but Hermione was the Orchestra, and she knew how to play him. As her hips rebounded off his, grinding against his cock, he began to climax. She wrapped her knees around his waist and he gripped the sheets and took one last deep plunge before holding his stance, shouting out a war cry as he erupted inside her.

Hermione came again, with more force, gripping Harry like a monkey. As their bodies relaxed post-climax, the two lay on the bed completely naked. Harry pulled out, kissing Hermione on the lips. She kissed back, moaning into him as her body unwound itself from him. The two lay there, side by side, for what seemed like ages. Their chests heaved as they panted, drinking in the smell of sex and sweat from the air.

Then Hermione looked over at Ron, and saw only an empty bed. His shirt was gone from the floor, the deluminator was missing from it's usual spot on the table.

"Ron?" She called out, climbing out of bed. "Ron?" She ran to the tent flaps and pulled them apart, shocked at the cold rush across her skin. He was gone. Harry moved behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come back inside Hermione..."

"No... no... not til you've found him!" Tears flowed from her eyes.

"You'll catch your death..."

"No!" Hermione sobbed. "I've made my choice."

"I know."

"Bring him back, Harry," she choked, "PLEASE... Bring him back to me."

"I can't."

"...I know."


End file.
